


Вырезать свое имя

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: Kingdom (TV 2014)
Genre: Knifeplay, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: — Иногда, — говорит Алви, — хочу сам тебе тату сделать, вот тут. — Кончиком ножа он оставляет отметину на груди Райана — не до крови, но достаточно ощутимо.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Carve My Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056255) by [ariadnes_string](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariadnes_string/pseuds/ariadnes_string). 



— Иногда, — говорит Алви, — хочу сам тебе тату сделать, вот тут. — Кончиком ножа он оставляет отметину на груди Райана — не до крови, но достаточно ощутимо.

 _Чо б нет_ , думает Райан. _Вскрой меня — и что внутри? «ЗДЕСЬ БЫЛ АЛВИ КУЛИНА». «МОИХ РУК ДЕЛО». Прямо ментальное граффити. Так что и снаружи тоже можно._ Но он не произносит этого вслух, да и как-то сложновато, когда Алви зажимает локтем глотку.

Райан понятия не имеет, какая муха укусила Алви, что в конце дня тот притащился в зал с двумя ножами, тычет одним в Райана и предлагает «повеселиться». И это точно не новинка для трени, — потому что в смешанных боях ножами не пользуются, — но и не настоящий бой. Просто один из тех моментов, когда весь вид Алви словно говорит: _играем по моим правилам._

И Райан играет. Он неплох в обращении с ножами, напрактиковался в тюрячке с заточками и кусками ржавого алюминия. Но Алви лучше; Бог знает, где он успел нахвататься таких выкрутасов. 

Так что теперь Райан прижат к стене зала, запах пота Алви и дорогущего лосьона после бритья щекочет ноздри, а острие ножа впивается в солнечное сплетение. Они так же близко друг к другу, как во время боя, но тут совсем другое. Алви по-другому дышит, улыбается иной звериной ухмылкой. И в этой схватке сердце Райана ускоряет ритм, и он подается навстречу ножу так, как никогда не выгибался под иглой татуировщика. 

— Ну так вперед, — резко отвечает он, удивляясь хриплой жажде в своем голосе. — Пометь меня. 

Но вместо острой боли вонзающегося лезвия чувствует жар губ Алви, всполохом пламени на своих губах. Если бы поцелуй мог быть схваткой в клетке, то вот он — и зубы, и языки, и вся воля.

Райана переполняет всё это, он закрывает глаза — и совершает позорную ошибку. Как только он отводит голову чуть назад и отдается губам Алви, как вдруг они куда-то пропадают. Он лишь слышит стук падающего на пол ножа — и короткий смешок. Райан быстро открывает глаза — но Алви уже нет, нож в руке, и на груди одинокая царапина с каплей крови. Вот и все доказательства, что Алви был здесь. Все отметины на коже Райана.


End file.
